


shake your graveclothes off

by daydreamblvr6



Series: blvr's self-indulgent malec fest [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, Declarations Of Love, M/M, Sex, as always with these two i love them, excessive tenderness, honestly that's basically it, magnus having a lot of fucking big feelings about alec, really this is just an ode to how in love they are and how Good and Pure their relationship is, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 04:08:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10779261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydreamblvr6/pseuds/daydreamblvr6
Summary: Magnus and Alec, post 2x10, together and in love.Tears burning in the back of his throat, he says, “Alec.” And Alec, stunning in his knee-high socks and boxer briefs, comes back to him immediately, hands coming to his elbows, brow furrowed in concern as he brings his face down to make eye contact with Magnus.“Kiss me,” Magnus asks, choking.





	shake your graveclothes off

They retire to Alec’s room at the institute after making sure that everybody is as good as they can be -- Alec helps Izzy get comfortable in the infirmary, Jace at her side; Magnus checks in with Catarina about Madzie and places shaking hands on Simon and Raphael and Clary, so relieved to find them whole. Alec can’t stand the thought of being any farther than a hall away from Izzy and Magnus doesn’t have the energy to portal them to the loft anyway; mortal terror is exhausting.

They’re quiet as they undress, staying within arm’s-length of each other the whole time even as they fumble in their exhaustion. Alec pulls his shirt over his head and drops it and Magnus drops his coat on top to start a pile. They smile at each other, locking eyes until Alec gets distracted by his fingers tripping over the button on his pants. When looking at what he’s doing doesn’t help him get it done, Magnus steps over and gently pushes his hands away to handle the button and zipper for him. Alec drops his forehead onto Magnus’ shoulder and when Magnus pats Alec’s waist to signal that he’s free to carry on undressing, Alec doesn’t move. Magnus lets his hands rest where he’d patted then, turning his face into Alec’s cheek, lips pressed lightly against the first prick of stubble. Alec’s breath against his collarbone -- laid bare as Alec unbuttons his shirt with tender, stumbling fingers -- is warm and miraculous and nearly brings Magnus to tears.

Once he’s undone all the buttons on Magnus’ shirt and vest, Alec slips his hands beneath them to slide them off Magnus’ shoulders. His hands slide the clothes all the way down Magnus' arms. They let them drop to the pile with the rest of the clothes, holding hands for a moment before continuing to undress themselves again.

Magnus’ rings get caught in his necklaces, which he doesn’t notice until Alec catches his wrist, keeping him from yanking on the necklaces and causing himself pain. Breathlessly, Magnus watches Alec untangle the jewelry. Alec has stopped halfway through taking his pants off to do so and Magnus has to catch him as he trips over his pant legs when he steps back after successfully freeing Magnus. They’re too tired to laugh, but they chuckle a little, Magnus’ hands wrapped around Alec’s wrists. They linger like that for so long they almost fall asleep standing up.

Eventually, reluctantly, Magnus’ fingers fall and Alec finally gets his pants slipped off. He steps towards the bed to turn the covers down, fluffing the pillow on Magnus’ side. Magnus still has not managed to begin moving again. Tears burning in the back of his throat, he says, “Alec.” And Alec, stunning in his knee-high socks and boxer briefs, comes back to him immediately, hands coming to his elbows, brow furrowed in concern as he brings his face down to make eye contact with Magnus.

“Kiss me,” Magnus asks, choking.

Alec's lips come so quickly to Magnus’ that they land only partially on their target. The kiss continues inelegantly, messily; they’re exhausted and in love and relieved and coming down from a day of fear and adrenaline highs. They tremble in each other’s arms and gratefully kiss more skin than lips, tenderness and joy in every point of contact. Breathing hard, Alec rests his forehead on Magnus’ again in coveted closeness. He slides his hands down Magnus' chest to the waist of Magnus’ pants, gently handling the button and zipper and pushing them down over Magnus’ hips. Magnus steps out of them, sliding them to the side with one foot. Alec pushes him towards the bed when they’re clear, spinning them slowly so that he can sit on the edge of the bed and pull Magnus to him.

With one of the tears he’s been choking on slipping down his cheek, Magnus takes the hint and straddles Alec, resting his weight gently across Alec’s thighs and wrapping his arms around Alec’s neck. Alec exhales, hard, the air brushing over Magnus’ nipples and making him shiver. “I love you,” Alec says, leaning forward to say the words against Magnus’ chest. Once he’s started, he can’t stop. “I love you I love you I love you I--”

“I love you, too; you too; you too; you too,” Magnus echoes, “I love you I love you I love--” speaking the words against Alec’s temple, into his hair, against the swell of his cheekbone, beneath his eye. He has the urge to cover every inch of Alec’s skin with it, like a spell to keep him safe. If only love -- or magic -- worked that way.

They repeat the declaration until their voices are hoarse and their muscles are trembling. With the last of his strength, Alec pulls them back towards the headboard with one hand, the other arm around Magnus’ waist to keep him steady against him. 

Once settled again, Alec folds his knees up behind Magnus and burrows his face into the side of Magnus’ neck, both arms coming back around Magnus until he’s cradling Magnus with his entire body -- and promptly falls asleep beneath the weight of him. For most of the night, Magnus remains awake in Alec’s hold, still except for the gentle tears falling into Alec’s hair. The feeling of Alec’s chest brushing his to the rhythm of Alec’s breaths is much more fulfilling than sleep.

But when he can’t put off his own rest any longer, he brings Alec down to the bed, a task he undertakes with some difficulty since Alec refuses to loosen his grip even in sleep. Alec snuffles discontentedly when they’re laid out on their sides front-to-front and Magnus pacifies him by hooking one of Alec’s legs over his waist and slipping one of his own legs between Alec’s, bringing them as close as can be managed. With a sigh, Alec nuzzles his way back to Magnus’ neck and is still.

In the morning, they wake in exactly the same position, hearts beating against each other’s chests. The look on Alec’s face makes Magnus think of prayers he’d forgotten he knew and isn’t sure he can say. He thinks he’ll try anyway. But before he can speak, Alec is sliding down Magnus’ body, peppering desperate, tender kisses down his chest and stomach and slipping his underwear down to get at his cock. Magnus gasps when Alec takes him in his mouth, prayers to all gods new and old, real and not, forgotten, replaced with Alec’s name.

He brings Alec back up with scrabbling fingers when he feels his orgasm coming, always brought with such force by Alec’s earnest tongue, and is kissing him as though he might slip inside him that way when he does come. Magnus trembles apart; the only parts of his body he’s sure are real are the parts beneath Alec’s hands.

When all of his pieces are back in their proper order, Magnus makes to return the favor, but the instant he pushes back to give himself the room he needs, Alec grabs him and pulls him back in. The desperate clutch of Alec’s hot hands is the tightest grip Alec’s ever had on him. “No, don’t,” Alec says, bringing trembling lips to the pulse point on Magnus’ neck. “Just -- touch me instead, please? Stay...close.”

Magnus turns his head beneath the touch of Alec’s lips to press a kiss to Alec’s jaw. “All right, dear heart,” he murmurs, and slips a hand between them, magic in that palm to ease and enhance. Alec jerks at the first touch, the magic unexpected, but welcome; the moan it draws from him reverberates through Magnus’ entire body. Magnus uses all of Alec’s favorite tricks, pressing open-mouthed kisses to his cheek, his jaw, his neck as he does, biting gently at Alec’s ear when he can tell Alec is close.

Alec comes like his bones are collapsing, his whole body going suddenly, utterly gentle beneath Magnus’ touch. It is the least violent orgasm Alec has ever had and apparently the most satisfying as Alec drifts in the afterglow for longer than Magnus has ever seen him, something that Magnus counts as a blessing. Alec’s beautiful always, but especially when he’s loose-limbed and happy and basking in all the good feelings Magnus knows he deserves. There’s an openness to him in these moments that Magnus feels privileged to see and the press of his warm body against Magnus’ this morning is a holier thing than any angel blood could ever be.

Magnus shifts to get at Alec’s throat. “I love you, Alexander Lightwood,” he murmurs there. He  _ will  _ say this against all of Alec’s skin -- and again after that.

“Magnus Bane,” Alec replies (somehow, the promise in his voice echoes back through all of Magnus’ centuries), “I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> so i finally wrote them having sex. kind of...didn't think i was ever going to get there lmao. anywho thanks for reading, lovelies! as always, comments are super duper appreciated; they make my day! <3
> 
> come hang [on tumblr](bisexualmarvelmagnusbane.tumblr.com) to cry with me about how beautiful these two are if you want


End file.
